


【最王(阴凡)】蓝风铃 Aoi Furin

by KittyGiovanna



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna
Summary: 一篇带有强烈个人感情色彩的中秋节贺文：两位普通高中生学到崩溃，在中秋节夜晚的学校天台放纵一夜情。
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. “柔软的心和温柔的爱”

**Author's Note:**

> ※均为原人格设定，是两位同班的普通高中生。  
> （由于原人格为二创设定所以说明一下在本文中大概的定位：最原终一：弹丸论破爱好者，表面温柔体贴实际是个独占欲超强的S；王马小吉：优等生，看起来乖巧羞涩，但是关于那种方面的经验不知道为什么却很丰富。）

一.

烦死了。

学习。

学习烦死了。

自动铅笔头的尖端由于过于大力而断掉，写出来的数字沾上了难看的铅灰。最原终一愤愤地深吸了口气，一把将手里银色的笔杆拍在了面前的草纸上。他烦躁地从书桌里抬起头，看向房间墙上贴着的海报。上面是《弹丸论破I》里那位冰山女侦探的全身大图，那双美丽的紫色眼瞳正淡淡地注视着这位气急败坏的少年。

“…”

意识到自己的举动过于失礼，最原调整了一下自己的情绪。桌上那根铅笔仿佛在嘲笑他，沿着草纸倾斜的弧度滚落，摔到地上。

最原终一盯着那根还在滚动的，不知廉耻的笔，金色的眸子缓缓弯起，静静地微笑着。他弯下腰，宽宏大量地拾起了掉落的自动铅笔，将它收回笔盒，动作优雅地拉上拉链。

——要是我也有“超高校级”的才能，还需要做这种事情吗？

如果是那群“超高校级”的人物之一，根本不需要做这种枯燥无味的习题，也不需要憋屈地度过这个假期，对吧？

墙上的钟表指向数字五，他伸了个懒腰，想起家里似乎没什么能吃的东西，这才拿起手边衣挂上的帽子，准备出去买面包。

才囚学院的假期布置让人生不如死，十五夜竟然只放一天假，随后的双休日也被迫安排了整整两个下午的自习。开学初期本来任务就多，既要忙着月考又要应付各科老师五花八门的作业，看了一整个假期弹丸论破的最原终一在刚开学时差点崩溃。

理论上看起来多了一天假期，实际上获得喘息的时间全去还了双休日下午补课的债。当一周前看到教务处发来的邮件通知时，最原终一脸上一贯温柔的微笑瞬间粉碎，好在棒球帽遮住了他的小半张脸，周围没人注意到这位平凡的高中生身上异常的情绪波动。

上课烦得要死，做题烦得要死，整理笔记也烦得要死，但最原终一拒绝表现出任何负面的情绪。他深深崇拜着《弹丸论破I》里那位沉稳优雅的“超高校级的侦探”，并且认为身为粉丝决不能丢了她的脸。因此在同学们眼中，这位长相清秀的少年性格温和体贴，并且十分可靠。若不是他戴着的棒球帽显得整个人过于低调，或许身边会有很多追求者也说不定。

《弹丸论破》并不是很出名的综艺，但最原终一却从心底对这款大型真人秀有着着深深的敬仰和崇拜之情。不过他没打算在有限的同学中寻找同好，一来这个综艺节目风格独树一帜，很难找到兴致相同的人；二来他担心自己会因此控制不住脸上狂热的表情——那样就会真正使建立了一年多的温柔人设崩塌。

毕竟是《弹丸论破》的死忠粉丝。最原终一的表面掩饰得有多精巧，内里就有多么疯狂。

但作业实在太多了，多到他现在光是踏进教室门就有点收敛不住自己身上的愤怒气息。好在《弹丸论破》在九月份出了续集，总算给他枯燥无聊的生活带来了一点乐趣。

在同学眼中，最原终一只是个普通又随处可见的路人。直到前几天，学年第一的优等生抱着作业本路过他身边，偶然朝最原的课桌投来一瞥。

“…终一同学？”

王马小吉腾出一只手，指了指他正在填写的问卷：“这是《弹丸论破》凶手有奖问答吗？”

学年第一的优等生竟然跟他追同一部综艺节目，并且对弹丸论破的喜爱程度似乎完全不逊色于他这个多年的死忠粉。不过越是这样，越说明容易被拆穿伪善的假面，最原终一起初本想拒绝和多方过多来往，但当他试着跟王马小吉聊起关于凶手的猜测时，惊愕地发现对方跟他的观点几乎一模一样。

圈子小众，知己难得。虽然去年和王马小吉没什么交集——毫不夸张的说，这位优等生在他眼中，完全就是那种高岭之花、只可远观不可亵玩的存在——但最原终一还是决定试着和他交个朋友。

“欸…要做朋友吗？好开心…能找到同好，我也非常荣幸。那就…终一？”

这位优等生在说出他的名字时显得有些腼腆，他搓着紫色的发梢，晶莹的眸子向上抬起。最原在那双清澈眼眸的倒影里愣住，他不自觉地抬手压住了帽檐，脸上闪过一抹深晦的红色。

“呃…王马君。”

对方显然愣了一下，有些惊讶地眨了眨眼，又哑然失笑：“终一可以直呼姓名的，不用紧张啦。”

最原掐住指尖的帽檐，视线看向对面少年因为熬夜而显得发青的眼眶。瘦弱的身体包裹在立领校服下，显出一种禁欲的曲线，将他的身形衬托得更加娇小。

“…啊……那、王、王马。”

虽说好歹是去掉了敬语，但最原似乎根本无法说出更亲昵的称呼。意识到自己失态两次，他张了张嘴，最后却只露出一抹无奈的微笑：“抱歉。”

王马小吉不介意地朝他摆了摆手：“这没什么需要道歉的，终一真是个温柔又有趣的人…”

二.

学习烦死了。

本来任务就多，好不容易有个十五夜假期，结果学校离谱的放假规定让他更加心烦。

最原终一在便利店挑选面包的时候还沉浸在方才的数学题里，他似乎永远都无法弄清楚那些函数和公式的关系。复杂的算式越写越长，长到塞满他整个大脑然后瞬间爆炸，让他直接学成一个高级废物点心。

今天是十五夜，但此时临近下班高峰期，最原在路上还是看到了很多拿着公文包的白领。想到瞥见有人顺势拐进了街边的居酒屋，他沉吟了一下，鬼使神差地在便利店里挑了瓶清酒。或许是身上那份过于沉稳的气质显得他阅历丰富，虽然店员在结账时狐疑地打量了他一番，但还是没有让他出示身份证明。

最原拎着塑料袋回到公寓，掏出钥匙卡进入电梯。钥匙扣的末端与蓝风铃的瓷质挂件相连，在金属碰撞的声音中发出格外清脆的响声。

蓝风铃的挂件是王马小吉送给他的，据对方所说，这种花的花语是“柔软的心”和“温柔的爱”，让最原终一这种人随身携带再适合不过。最原当时状似礼貌地收下了礼物，他故作无意地擦触上王马的掌心，微长的指甲轻轻地抓挠了一下对方柔软又敏感的皮肤。

“…！”

这位文静的优等生似乎非常不善于掩饰自己的情绪，他急促地抽回手，视线有些游离，并且很快就慌乱地转移了话题，两人开始聊起即将到来的月考。

…月考。

一说到即将到来的，密密麻麻的月考，最原终一就想把排考试时间的那位老师的脑袋拧下来。但他不会这么做，而且还会对老师挤出一个天衣无缝的微笑，说“您辛苦了”。

在他走向房门时收到了王马小吉的讯息，上面是他琢磨了一路的那道数学题的解法。签字笔的字迹干净整洁，图片后还附带了两段长长的文字解释。最原终一苦涩地笑了笑，随手截了个屏。

王马在解答完最原发来的问题后，却依旧显示了一会“正在输入中”。最原盯着手机屏幕，掏出钥匙准备开门。

【…终一，你带了英语课的导航吗？上面印着课业的说明，那个返校后就要交，明天后天是小组讨论，我觉得没时间去准备…我忘记拿了，我也是才听说的，老师上课忘了讲…隔壁班的同学还在奇怪，为什么老师在他们班说了两遍。】

？！

收到这条消息的感觉如同晴空雷劈，最原拧了一半钥匙的动作就此僵住。他甚至顾不上开门就打字回复：【英语课怎么还有别的作业，老师是觉得那些试卷还不够做吗？】

对方显示正在输入中的字样变了又变，最后才回道：【今天放假，学校应该没人看门…我等一下回去取，然后拍照发给你。】

最原看着这条信息，他犹豫了一下，将钥匙从门锁里拔出来：【我刚好在外面，我回学校拿。】

【欸…】对面愣了一下，很快欣喜地回复：【辛苦了，谢谢！节日快乐！】

奇怪的自尊心爆发很快让最原终一大感后悔，他主动请缨的举动从理性角度考虑起来有点愚蠢。他居住的公寓离学校并不近，来回车程也大概需要两小时，而且现在还刚好和晚高峰的时间撞在一起。他站在拥挤的电车里，拎着面包和一瓶清酒，心疼地算着被浪费的时间可以多写几道题。此时这位普通高中生站在电车里，身上散发的孤独又疲倦的气息已经完美地融入了身边的社畜中。

当最原到达学校时已经将近晚上七点，他不得不翻了个墙才顺利进入学校。好在教室的门并没上锁，他没敢开灯，打着手机的手电筒，顺利在课桌里找到了那份倒霉到家的脑残导航。

最原深吸了口气，他将几张导航在桌上铺开，给王马发去信息：【我到教室了，现在拍给你看。】

本以为对方现在应该会在忙于其他学科的作业，或者跟家人一起共进晚餐，但最原竟然收到了秒回。王马发了个贴图表情，那只动态的小狐狸正一边邪笑着一边点头。

【终一，你还没吃晚饭吗？】

最原叹了口气，看向随手放在脚边的塑料袋，敲字过去：【嗯。你是怎么知道的？】

【答案要看教室后门哦。】

最原终一愣了一下，他转过身去，见到王马小吉站在后门的位置，正朝他挥手。

“诶？！”

“十五夜快乐，终一~”王马这么说着，举起手中的点心礼盒：“要不要和我一起过节？”

三.

学习太累了，学习太累了。

在学校学习，在家里学习，在假期学习，除了睡觉吃饭就是学习，甚至恨不得把睡觉的时间拿来学习。最原终一脸上戴了一年的精致假面都在这种高压的环境下差点崩溃，王马小吉的状况自然也好不到哪去。虽然身为优等生，但并不意味他就所向无敌，反而还要背负更高的期待，压得他几乎要把胃酸吐出来。

学生总是在某些方面额外心有灵犀。即便没有跟对方明说，彼此都被折磨得心态爆炸的状况也会不经意间表露出来，随后被迅速捕捉到。王马小吉看到最原手里拎着的清酒时就明白了对方的遭遇，而最原终一看到那个乖巧懂事的优等生竟然带着他撬开了天台的锁时，也瞬间醒悟原来大家都一样压抑。

明净柔和的月光照在天台上，寂静的才囚学院里此时只有这两位学到崩溃的高中生。最原终一将西装外套脱下，毫不客气地坐了上去。王马小吉靠在他身边，撕扯点心礼盒包装的动作如同泄愤。

或许是被愤怒冲昏了头，最原竟不感到十月份的夜晚寒冷。他畅快地扯开面包的包装袋，狠狠咬下一口，面对身边与他处境相似的同好，终于说出了压抑许久的那句话：

“学习烦死了。”

王马停下了拆礼盒的动作，朝他看过来：“终一也是这么想的吗？我也觉得这个月的任务多到过分，老师简直不把学生当成人类看，何况最近的月考和ddl简直都重合在一起，简直就是被逼成为ddl fighter…”

最原扶了一下帽檐，他嚼着面包安静地听。王马的抱怨比他的更多也更详尽，尤其是说到今天这个突然加上的英语课业时，他几乎是把脸埋进了膝盖，发出了痛苦的叫声：“——为什么要临时加任务…实在是，未免太为难人了！！我之前的计划都很紧凑，结果被这项突然多出来的任务一下子打断，真的超难受，难受到我想干脆上吊算了——！”

最原安抚地拍了拍他的后背：“节日就稍微休息一下吧，我带了清酒，今天就稍微放纵一下如何？”

“…放纵……”

王马将脸颊从膝盖里抬起来，轻轻地重复了一遍这个词。他看向最原，突然笑了出来：“好啊。”

高中生的发泄方式简单而原始，如同失恋的女生朝大海哭喊宣泄那样，最原和王马只是对着月亮自暴自弃地吼两句就会觉得前所未有的爽快。

点心很快被扫荡一空，清酒也被喝了个干净，王马抱着那个瓶子，有点醉醺醺地倚在了最原肩上，有点哭腔地继续埋怨：“…作业…真的太多了…好多…完全写不完……好想睡觉………”

细碎而带着颤音的话语软软地飘进了最原的耳朵，仿佛能敲在他心里的字句引起了深深的共鸣。身边蜷缩着的小猫咪搂着酒瓶，腻腻乎乎地往他身上不断地蹭，湿润的紫色双眸里有些泛红，不知是酒精还是学业戳到了痛处。

最原也喝了半瓶，他记得自己将嘴贴到酒瓶口时嗅到的气味。那里不仅有樱花和柚子的清香，还有一点葡萄的气息。墨绿色的瓶口在月光下显得更加晶莹剔透，不可思议的甘口酒感细腻而光滑。最原终一不禁去想少年柔软唇瓣上残留的味道…是不是也具有同样惊叹的口味。

酒精席卷过来，最原伸出手，将王马向自己怀里搂了搂：“想睡的话就睡吧，我会陪着王马君…”

“啊…终一，不要叫那个称呼…”

王马放下酒瓶，灵巧地转过身，朦胧的视线认真地盯着他。一阵怡人的酒香从少年开合的唇瓣中缓缓飘出，伴随着魅惑的尾音，轻轻挠在他的心口：

“跟我念，Ko——ki——chi——。来读读看？”

“…”

最原终一尽力不看向那敞开的领口，他将视线艰难地从对方的锁骨上移开，继而向上移去，看向红润的唇。王马注意到了他视线的变化，轻笑了两声，伸手环住他的脖子：

“Ko——ki——chi，终一快来跟着读读看~可是有奖励的喔？”

不知道是酒精生效，还是连续几天的高强度学习让他的大脑无法转动，最原终一机械地跟着念出了那个称呼：“…小吉。”

“嗯嗯，好乖~终一果然温柔听话又懂事，我超喜欢你的…”

王马勾起嘴角，轻轻地吻了上来。唇瓣相贴，清香的酒气交融在一起，最原被醺得有些神志不清，脸颊的热度也迅速飙升。他迷迷糊糊中感到对方似乎在舔自己的唇角，顺着一点缝隙将舌尖深入进来。香甜滑腻的小舌带着淡淡的酒香，在他的口腔里迅速盛开。

“…”

没有任何经验的最原终一被带着节奏，不由自主地抬手环住了对方的腰。王马小吉捧起他的脸，慈爱地引导着他的动作。滚烫的舌面与舌腹交缠，清酒悠长的香气在口腔里萦绕，烧得最原有些失神。

王马很快就放开了他，这只半醉半醒的小猫咪此时已经贴坐到了他大腿上，充满暗示地磨蹭了两下。他伸出十指，在最原的胸口上轻轻推了推：

“终一如果…一直这么…不知道配合的话，接下来的事情…就让我自己来吧？”

“……”

此刻气氛很好，见到最原并不回答，王马也很有耐心地继续解释：“我今天来到这里，就是想和终一一起在学校过节喔…？在这种地方…如果做那种事情的话，会很刺激吧？终一也…一定觉得…是不是不错…？”

醉醺醺的小恶魔伏下身，趴在他的胸口上，凑到他面前低声耳语：“既然说了放纵，索性就撕破这张优等生的面孔吧。我想要终一狠狠的抱我…可以吗？”

最原终一只是低头看着他，王马久久等不到回应，内心隐隐觉得有些疑惑。就在这时，他突然发现面前那双素来温柔的金瞳中，有一道凶猛的光芒在深处猛地亮起，燃烧着他从未见过的、狂热得无以复加的火焰。

精致的假面轰然破碎，清秀的少年找回了本我的欲望。强烈的占有欲和侵略冲动尽数爆发，那张清秀脸颊上本应略显羞赧的红色此时也显得无比病态，口中吐出的字句几乎和嘴角的弧度一样失控：

“乖孩子，你待会可要叫得好听一点。”

→Next Chapter


	2. “汹涌的占有和炽烈的妒忌”

四.

“好意外…我没想到终一会这么主动。”

厚实的西装被铺在地上，王马小吉躺在上面，柔软蓬松的紫发随意地散开。那件拘束的立领校服已经被解开，露出白皙又瘦弱的胸腹。他打开双腿，缠住最原终一的腰，半带戏谑地道：

“不过如果没有经验的话，我可以指导你来做喔？”

“…”

究竟是哪方面的经验此时不言而喻，王马本应光洁的腰间隐约可见一些细碎的红色或紫色痕迹，最原眯起金眸，打量着那片碍眼的吻痕和伤痕。但这位优等生却毫不见慌张的表情，只是催促地用双腿蹭了蹭他的腰。

“在进来之前…终一要做足前戏才行，不然我是绝对不会让你插进来的。”小恶魔抬起手，指尖在他已经硬挺起来的部位点了点：“我可是偷偷观察过哦，那么大的东西如果突然进来，我一定会瞬间爽得死掉…嗯？”

最原意味深长地笑了一下：“好，那么从哪里开始呢？”

“那就脖子如何？然后…你可以慢慢搜查，小侦探，我们还有很多时间。”

最原并不答话，他俯下身，凑近身下人脆弱的脖颈，仔细地嗅闻起对方身体的味道。鲜血在薄薄的一层皮肤下流动，跳动的血管是生命旺盛的象征。最原伸出舌尖，认真地顺着那优美神圣的线条舔舐起来，他很快感觉到舌下的血液越来越兴奋，王马贴着他耳廓的呼吸也乱了许多。

“…终一不会就…仅此而已吧？”

最原沉了沉眸子，向脆弱的皮肤狠狠咬下。犬齿咬合的瞬间王马疼得颤了颤，却没有推开他。少年白嫩精致的天鹅颈上留下了一枚轮廓完美的齿印，皮肤下隐约可见的血管不偏不倚地将其均分。

“王马君，我只是担心你会疼得受不了而已。”

“欸…”

最原顺着留下的齿印轻轻吮吸，湿漉漉的吻不断地落在细嫩的脖颈上，那小片皮肤很快变得一片湿红。或许是对加了敬语的称呼感到不满，或许是觉得对方的技巧过于生涩单一，王马小吉调整了一下呼吸，嘲讽般地开口：“只关照这里可不行哦，终一。你这样简直让我完全无法爽起来…”

“你当然不可以爽起来。”

金瞳的少年微微抬头，气息和话语都一样温润，却掩藏不住深层次的兴奋：“王马君之前跟很多人做过了吧？每一次都那么爽的话…这次我就让你稍微疼一点。”

“…”王马小吉愣了愣，突然笑了起来：“终一，你真的很适合蓝风铃啊。”

蓝风铃，花语是“柔软的心”和“温柔的爱”，更是“汹涌的占有”和“炽烈的妒忌”。

当见到对方也同样表露出真实的一面后，王马已经觉得不太妙，但他还是低估了最原内心暴走的占有欲，当对方不急不缓地按照顺序，脖颈、锁骨、肩头、胸口…终于试探到他的敏感点时，乳尖被包裹在口腔中、用牙齿轻轻碾过…王马还是没克制住自己细微的呻吟声。  
最原的动作停顿了一下，他抬起头，金瞳中流露出讥笑的神色：“王马君这样就受不了了吗？”

还没等对方回答，他已经用指甲玩弄起了敏感的乳尖。王马本想说什么，但声音到了嘴边却化为了支离破碎的喘息。他觊觎已久的纤长十指正在饶有兴致地玩弄他的敏感点，稍后还会因为扩张而深入后穴…只要稍微想到梦寐以求的愿望竟如此真实地实现在了眼前，他的精神快感甚至会更甚于肉体的快感。

最原的手指凉得吓人，纤细的指尖带着一点湿润，绕着粉红色的乳晕打转，将上面的唾液抹开。不过这样显然不够，他脑海中莫名其妙地滑过王马腰间陌生人留下的印记，于是发狠地掐了一下敏感的尖端。

“呜！！”

不知道是疼痛还是快感所致，王马惊得甚至弓起了脊背。他在最原玩味的注视下颤抖着将头扭开，散乱的紫发和下唇被牙齿咬在一起。  
“所以说，王马君，你应该知道…我是不会让你舒服的。因为我很生气。”

最原戳了戳他腰上还未散去的吻痕和伤痕，突然伸出手，狠狠地在他腰际一拧。

“！！………呜……”

王马被拧得几乎脱力，生理性的泪水瞬间模糊了视线。他轻轻地，试探着发出一句求饶的呻吟，但最原就像完全没听到般分开了那两条白嫩的腿，手指探向下面娇嫩紧致的穴口。王马喘息着将腿架上他的肩膀，他见到最原那双金瞳里的神色凌厉而张狂。

“下面的环节就是你直接爽得死掉了，来告诉我怎么做？”

五.

冷白色的满月照下淡淡的光芒，将少年的躯体衬托得更加玲珑光洁。但与他不可侵犯的外貌相反，王马小吉正专心地指点着最原终一扩张的具体步骤。

“将润滑剂挤到手指上…最好是中指，然后手指一根一根伸进来扩张……”

最原终一挤出一些湿滑的黏稠液体：“王马君，你不是经验丰富吗？说起这种事情的时候为什么还会脸红？”

“…哈哈，终一不觉得你这样才奇怪吗？”王马强硬地笑了笑，故意用脚踝去蹭对方的耳朵：“明明还没童贞毕业，应该大发慈悲感谢我才对。”

耳廓被揉蹭的回音酥酥麻麻，此刻的王马小吉与平日小心谨慎的模样完全不同，戏谑又胜券在握的表情仿佛夺得了所有主导权，根本不像那个即将被插入的对象。最原终一搓了搓手指间的润滑液，一手托起王马的臀部，将两根湿滑的手指顺着臀缝深入，在穴口附近开始摩擦。

“呼…”

王马蜷起脚趾，小腿不自觉地将最原的头往下勾了勾。倾慕已久的人正看着毫无保留的私处，指节磨蹭的动作让他开始幻想起稍后被插入前的触感，哪怕最原现在只是插入一点指节，饥渴的穴口也会迫不及待地吸住，里面滚烫的媚肉层层贴到冰凉的指腹上，诱惑着最原将手指伸向更加深入的温暖腹地…

“王马君…里面怎么这么紧？”

“嗯♡…？”

“明明都被很多人操过了，我还以为会很松。”

最原终一恶趣味地掐住手中托起的臀肉，又大力捏下，白嫩的臀部被挤出粉红色的痕迹，穴肉因为吃痛而不自觉地收得更紧。王马咬住下唇，刚想辩解，见到对方那双盛满醋意的金瞳后又愣了一下。

“不过我不会介意的，王马君是打算去学习技巧，让我更舒服对吧？”

“什么…终一，你醉了？”

“回答我的问题。”后穴中的手指突然狠狠一插，被尽数吞入的指节在狭窄的穴道里强行弯起又撑开，扩张的动作极其粗暴。王马呜咽了一声，身体却诚实地分泌出更多用于润滑的体液，将后穴的两根手指淋得一片湿色。

“王马君特地调教出这么淫荡的身体，是为了我吧？光是插进去手指就这么多水…”

“呜……答案…没有意义！”优等生有些难堪地抬起手臂，接着蹭去眼角泪痕的动作遮住脸颊：“总之认真润滑，之后插进来…如果只有终一在舒服的话，我不就像肉便器一样，既然如此还不如不做！”

“都到这种程度了，王马君觉得自己一个人就可以决定吗？”

“…！！”

那两根手指猝不及防地抽了出去，穴口的软肉被带得翻出去浅浅的一截。王马惊愕地抬起头，看到对方不知什么时候拿起了那个空空如也的酒瓶。

“终一…终一？！不行！！”

冰冷的瓶口贴上后穴时，王马冻得不自觉地颤抖了一下。瓶口上残留的少许液体混入了小穴里的润滑和肠液中，润湿了一片粉红，最原低低地笑了一声，不顾对方的挣扎，将瓶口狠狠地插了进去。

“呜呃……！”

粗暴至极的动作毫不留情，王马痛得蜷缩起脚趾，但最原眼疾手快地扶住了他那条要缩起来的腿，接着向外最大幅度地打开，坚硬冰冷的玻璃瓶颈顺势向里面更加深入一截，迅速地撑开了深处的肠壁。

“——！！！”

湿热的穴肉被瞬间填满，颤抖着附在冰凉的玻璃上，褶皱里含着的淫水溅出穴口，亦或流入酒瓶。王马疼得倒吸了一口凉气，最原则透过半透明的玻璃，好奇地端详着里面粉嫩的穴壁；他看到里面粉嫩的媚肉因为疼痛而不自主地收缩着，上面隐约可见湿滑的清液。

那明显的目光很快被察觉，王马脸颊滚烫，但还是强撑着扯起一个僵硬的笑容：“终一…你还不如直接插进来…！！”

“不可以，你多爽得由我来决定。”

最原终一这么说着，俯身凑近他的耳边：“包括你穴道的长度，高潮的时间…都要由我来决定。”

“…呜啊…♡”

后穴的酒瓶开始了抽插，坚硬又冰冷的瓶口不费什么力气就能撞在敏感点上，巨大强烈的快感直击灵魂，王马小吉舒服地呻吟出声，却在见到最原终一病态的视线后又恐惧地压低了音量，只能拼命克制着喉咙中情不自禁的喘息。那条一直搭在最原肩上的小腿肌肉在不断地收搐，脚趾在对方看不到的地方愉悦地勾起又展开，优美得如同即将破茧的蝴蝶。

“哈、♡哈啊…终一♡…终一…♡…呜…”

“酒瓶都能让你高潮吗？”最原似乎是在自言自语，他淡淡地看着王马被操得失焦的视线，将手中的动作再次狠狠深入。那位优等生惊呼一声，在他身下扬起白皙的脖颈，泪腺失控地分泌出沉沦情欲的泪水。

“…好喜欢♡…终一…♡…”

冰凉的酒瓶还不够，想要终一插进来，想直接吃到他的东西…好喜欢……

在朦胧的意识中王马不自觉地去了一次，最原见状，按住他细瘦的腰，有些费力地将酒瓶一点点从紧致的后穴里拔了出来。瓶口与穴口分离时发出了一声响亮的水声，数条牵连的粘稠丝线显得格外淫靡；最原拿起瓶子，发现里面竟然盛了一小层晶莹的液体，仿佛新灌入的酒，充满了王马小吉香甜的气息。

“…”

他将那个瓶子丢开，兴奋地看着身下大口呼吸的少年。王马将手背贴在前额上，虚弱地调整着自己的呼吸，被插得有些飘忽的意识浑浑噩噩，过了片刻才勉强集中回这具身体。

“…终一…”

最原终一只是静静地看着他，但王马小吉此刻真的有点被对方眼中炙热的变态情绪吓到了。方才后穴中含着的瓶颈已经足以说明这个人的占有欲有多凶残，而且前戏不做足一定会伤到身体，这明明就是基本常识…

但就在这时，最原突然态度一转。他俯下身，心疼地亲了亲王马的侧脸，安慰道：“我会很温柔的，所以…如果想放纵自己的话，就不要忍耐了吧…小吉？”

“欸？”

对方眼眸中温柔的神色一时间让王马觉得有些恍惚，分不清楚哪边才是对方真实的一面。但就在他大脑空白的瞬间，最原已经将硬热的性器对准了穴口，研磨了几下外圈的润滑液后就挤了进来。

“——嘶——！！”

尺寸完全不同的硬热插了进来，十月份寒冷的夜晚冷空气被抽入肺，王马小吉痛得瞪大了双眼。他锤了锤最原的头，开口时已经带上了哭腔：“…不行…快出去……！！”

回应他的是一个深吻，最原终一思考数学需要半个下午，学习深吻的技巧却只需一次。舌头不由分说地缠绵过去，王马这才重新品尝到对方口腔里还未散去的酒气。

终一真的喝醉了？！所以才…

这位男子高中生的酒量简直差得令人发指，王马被迫与他交换着口腔里的空气，渐渐也被带的有些头晕目眩。这个深吻完全可以说是不由分说地在攫取，好像恨不得把他的舌尖咬破，吮吸里面流出的鲜红血液…

“唔嗯…”

无法吞咽的涎水顺着唇角流下，划过下颌优美的曲线，浸入地上平铺的西装外套。后穴的异物还在逐渐深入，但口中交织着的温柔的动作却能让他从痛苦中分离出注意力。直到滚烫的欲望蹭触到某处敏感的穴肉，王马的身体才猛地痉挛了一下。

他锤了锤对方的胸口，试图推开最原的动作，喉咙里难以自抑地吐出一串不成语调的喘息：“……不行…”

清酒的香气还在面前的空气里萦绕，最原似乎察觉到了什么，他将腰试探性地挺了一下：“…这里会舒服吗？”

“！”

王马捂住嘴，但还是让对方收获了一声悦耳的呻吟。仿佛被找到了全身唯一的弱点，面对占据绝对优势的上位者，那双紫色的眼眸中已经充满了惊恐的神色：“…轻一点……”

“叫出来也是可以的…你刚刚叫得不是很舒服吗，小吉？”

“呜…”

腰臀已经随着对方抽插的动作而开始了颤抖，最后的呜咽声被震荡得支离破碎，直至消散在空气中。一刻钟前还在炫耀自己经验丰富的王马如今正尽力推开他的脸，绯红的脸颊上沾满了泪痕。最原直起腰，他拎起对方白嫩的小腿，选取了更加适合进出的姿势，一次次刻意地朝敏感点顶去。

“……哈♡…”

再如何紧咬下唇也无法背叛真实的快感，寂静的校园内只有欲火焚身的两人。王马自暴自弃地看向天上澄黄的月亮，明亮的月轮在泪水晕染的视线中变得逐渐模糊，他颤抖着打开牙关，终于不再克制自己的呻吟声。

“…终一♡……好、好厉害♡…呜……嗯…好喜欢♡…”

…明明只是第一次……但却这么会插，腰动得也那么好……

将不清醒的意识归咎于酒精的后劲作崇，王马小吉的手指收紧了身下的西装外套，脑子里的胡思乱想神志不清地搅在一起。后穴的快感刺激得可以直达脑叶，小巧敏感的乳尖在月光和冷空气的包围下微微颤抖，熟练的呻吟声逐渐变得动听明亮，甚至逐渐说出了口不择言的字词。

“…快一点…好厉害，要坏了♡……”

“……嗯呜……好爽…♡…好舒服♡……坏掉了坏掉了……♡♡…”

占有欲在此时得到了强烈的满足，最原终一听见自己低沉的笑，猖狂中又带着几分病态，与分崩离析又失去组织能力的喘息声交杂在一起，显得格外色情淫靡。

极限来临的那一刻，滚烫的白浊射入了甬道的最深处，烫得王马小吉几乎失去意识。他在冰冷的夜晚里虚弱地喘息着，朦胧中见到最原又重新戴上了那顶低调的棒球帽，朝他伸出一只修长的手。

“我送你回家吧，小吉。”

王马撑起上半身，未掉落的眼泪从脸颊边滑落：“嗯。”

六.

十五夜的假期结束的第二天，才囚学院的学生们返回学校，开始了苦逼的自习课。英语老师很快说明了加作业的事项，最原终一隔壁桌的某位学生气得差点撕了导航：“这脑残老师现在才说，有病吧！”

“嗯，确实是非常不合适的行为。”

听到最原这么答话，那位学生惊讶地转过头来：“…最原同学，我怎么觉得你的气色好了很多？而且身边也没有了之前那浓浓的低气压…”

“诶…可能是因为得到了适当的放松吧。”最原尴尬地笑了笑，他挠了挠脸颊：“学习压力大的话…找到合适的调整方法就好了，我并不觉得释放自己有什么不合适。”

那位同学奇怪地打量了他一圈：“哈…？你该不会是去练了拳击…”

“抱歉，但没有那种事…要说的话，可以理解成找了优等生补习喔。”最原意味深长地沉思了一瞬间，继而笑道：“这种补习的关系，以后应该也会继续吧。”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20201029修改版
> 
> 修改了最原终一的恶趣味，提高了角色的变态程度，补充酒瓶play。
> 
> 结局想了想，加上了一句话，补习关系会继续，说明两个人以后就是甜甜蜜蜜的炮友啦，也或许会发展成恋爱关系，但现在的阴最是没这个打算的，所以在一夜情后直接谈恋爱有些离谱。
> 
> 之前的肉有些注水，所以我重新写了一下，希望喜欢///


End file.
